


Embarrassment

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Eavesdropping, Embarrassment, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean embarrasses Seth and Roman.





	Embarrassment

Once they’re back from the grocery store and have put everything away, Dean heads up to their bedroom, Seth and Roman following behind him. He gathers his stuff up for a shower and lets them know. They wave him off, caught up in a conversation about the new iPhone.

Dean curses as he realizes he left his boxers in the bedroom and heads back down the hall to get them. The door is slightly cracked and he can hear Roman and Seth talking still. He’s about to go in when his own name catches his attention and he pauses, listening.

“Why the fuck is Dean so embarrassing? Like you’ve noticed this too, right?” Seth asks, kicking off his boots.

“Yeah, all the singing and dancing and talking to himself. He’s embarrassing to go out with in public.” Roman nods, tying his hair up in a loose bun.

“And the fidgeting and tapping and jerking around.” Seth lists off, toeing off his socks.

“He’s an embarrassement.” Roman sighs.

“Everyone always stares at us and him and he doesn’t even notice, but I see the dirty looks and I know you do too.” Seth flops back onto the bed.

“Oh yeah. I don’t blame them though. He looks so weird.” Roman joins Seth on the bed.

Dean bites at his nails until the edges are bleeding and then heads back into the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as he can stand it. He scrubs himself so clean, his skin is pink and raw.

They don’t want to be seen in public with him because he’s an embarrassment. He embarrasses them. He never thought they had a problem with his little quirks. Seth even went so far as to call them cute. Roman liked his constant dancing. Guess they were liars.

When he goes to bed, they join him, fresh from their own shower. Seth tries to curl around him, but Dean turns away from him, scooting to the edge of the bed, hunching in on himself. 

He doesn’t want them to touch him if they find him so embarrassing. Seth frowns at his back before he turns over and curls up in Roman’s arms. Dean’s heart aches because he doesn’t want to embarrass them, but he’s mad that they think like that and talk like that behind his back. 

It’s fine. He’ll just never go out with them again. Can’t embarrass them if he’s not there, right? Right. He just wishes the thought didn’t make his chest tight.


End file.
